


秘书的职责

by FairytaleCrosstalk



Category: FTC - Fandom
Genre: ABO, FTC, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28523709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairytaleCrosstalk/pseuds/FairytaleCrosstalk
Summary: 韩师长从滇缅前线回到重庆，他期待一场阳台之会。
Kudos: 1





	秘书的职责

从九龙坡下飞机，韩绍功特意让司机开得很慢。飞机九点落地，下午三点开会，十一点前全体参会军官都要在国民政府四楼拐角那个极其难找的小房间签到完毕，但韩师长不着急。相反，他要卡在上午最后一个签到。他坐在后排闭着眼睛，想着接下来的事，不由得露出一个小小的微笑。  
肖秘书是他炮火连天的生活中为数不多的慰藉。三十出头，清秀大方，温柔体贴，善解人意——堪称完美，可惜已经结婚，不然他是一定要娶回家的。不过结了婚也没关系：最后一个签到是他们两人的小秘密。每次韩绍功回重庆开会，总要十一点过五分才出现在三楼楼梯上。他知道肖秘书会和花名册一起等在办公室里，十一点十分，他们就会关门，落锁，接吻。肖秘书会把自己那身中校军装一件件脱掉，再来给韩绍功解开衬衫和裤子上的纽扣。然后他的睫毛就会颤一颤，抬起头来明知故问：“不脱了，行吗？我太想了。”  
肖秘书总是很顺从。他肯给韩绍功品箫，含进去再吐出来，舔得啧啧有声，脸上没有半点不耐烦的表情，相反还会泛起潮红。他肯趴在桌子上让韩绍功直接顶进去，顶到最里面，顶开那个柔软的入口，再进行下一步行动。他肯让人抱在怀里亲，钳在怀里操，肯让人抓着双手不许他摸自己，肯咬着嘴唇不出声然后全射在桌子上椅子上地板上，两次。最后，他还肯叫韩绍功射在他里面最深处，咬他也可以，他说他不怕。  
云雨之后他们就会到两条街以外的小馆子里吃上一顿。重庆的菜辣，肖秘书的嘴唇会变得更鲜红柔软。肖秘书自己辣得直喝酸梅汤，却早就给他备下了上好的茶叶，问老板讨壶热水给他沏上，还要盯着他一杯杯喝下去，说是国境线上太湿热，要他多饮绿茶。吃过饭如还有一点时间，他们又会回到肖秘书那间小办公室去，坐在同一张沙发上拥抱片刻。然后就该开会了。  
韩绍功带着这样具体到不能再具体的想象到了国民政府楼下，却依然充满了热切到不能再热切的期待。他走到三楼，停下脚步，清了清嗓子，还拐个弯到洗手间里对着镜子理了理头发，才又转身，上楼，走到尽头，敲门。  
里面的人把门拉开。“哪位？”  
韩绍功愣了一下，赶紧看了看门牌号。四〇七，没错。那眼前这个又年轻又瘦削又苍白又刻薄的omega是谁？  
“我说您哪位啊？！”  
给他开门的人看起来至多二十岁，但是居然别着少校的领章。腰身很细，脸盘很俏，但下巴抬得很高，语气也不善。第一句如果还称得上客气，第二句就是明显的不耐烦了。韩绍功很不痛快，他向来痛恨那类官卑职小却仗着一点小权力斜眼看人的人，更痛恨这类一看就是谁家的公子哥儿抑或姨太太的人。要是他自己的兵，他现在就叫人拉出去，先打三十军棍再说。  
“我是韩绍功。”  
心里再硬气，毕竟不在自己的地盘，撒不得野。韩绍功面上淡淡的，还冲那omega点了点头，觉得自己不但客客气气，而且简直算卑躬屈膝了。没想到那omega立刻瞪起眼睛来：“上午十一点前必须登记！你迟到了五分钟，倒神气起来了？你有没有把党国的纪律放在眼里？”  
老子就是没把你个小婊子放在眼里！韩绍功一股无名火直烧心头。要是在云南，老子现在就拿枪毙了你。  
“云南离这儿太远，我同肖秘书讲过，要他辛苦多等片刻。从前每次都是如此，不知道今天换了人。”  
韩绍功说到最后甚至还笑了一下。没办法，重庆的人，不知道哪天就给你弄双小鞋穿穿。  
“哦，肖秘书啊。”年轻omega也笑了一下。“你们是老熟人？”  
“略有交情。”  
“难怪。”年轻omega还笑着，话可就说得难听了。“肖秘书这个人就是心肠软，尤其是对那些三四十岁的alpha军官心软。不要说是迟到了等一会儿，就是叫他干些别的，他十有八九也都肯的。不过也怪不得他，大概他男人在外面打仗，他就只好对他男人的同袍温柔，权当疼惜他男人了吧。”说完不等韩绍功接话，他就伸出手来，“陈东。肖秘书叫中央党部的贺处长看上要走了，往后这里就是我负责登记。”  
韩绍功忍着气去同他握手。刚碰到指尖，陈东就把手抽走了，改为把花名册塞到他手里。“AO有别，意思到了就行啦，我可还没结婚呢。韩师长，快把字签了，放我去吃饭吧，我都饿得前胸贴后背了。对了，”陈东把他推出门之前还笑眯眯地补充道，“贺处长是委座面前的红人，您可别去跟他打架啊，不值得。”  
期望中的温柔乡全然落空，反倒白白受了一场闲气，甚至还隐约戴了顶绿帽子，韩绍功恨得咬牙切齿，在心里把陈东骂了十万遍。小饭馆里的芋儿鸡也不必吃了，少了同桌的人，一个芋头烧鸡块还值得跑上两条街？韩绍功打定主意，在政府食堂里对付一顿，晚上开完了会，就连夜回云南。  
正是饭点，食堂里人还很多，老少尊卑都有，没人把他领章上那一颗星星放在眼里。韩绍功一肚子气还被挤来踩去，简直已经成了满满一桶汽油，再崩上一个火星子就能立马爆炸。最后他终于勉强拣了个位置坐下，偏偏背后还有一桌子叽叽喳喳的omega，嗓门一个大过一个，他几乎就要——  
“怪不得肖天济……”  
身后的omega们低下声去，又马上发出一阵放肆的大笑。韩绍功把筷子放下了。  
“哎，陈东，你也和他试试呀，说不定人家……”又是一阵放肆的大笑。  
“我可没那个毛病。”上午那个让人恨得牙痒痒的声音响起来。“他都快五十了，能说不定什么？高高大大平头正脸的alpha有的是，我试他干什么？也就是肖天济，给他个套着军装的稻草人，他都能死去活来一晚上。”  
笑声变得更加不堪。“你别小看人家呀，人家可是……”  
“可是什么？不就是个师长？这年月，军官是最不值钱的。什么师长啊旅长的，说白了就是个丘八嘛。大字不识一箩筐，脑袋挂在裤腰带上，拼死拼活才混个少将，肖天济还稀罕成那个样子。切。”  
韩绍功改变了主意。  
一点刚过，陈东端着杯子哼着歌，晃荡到洗手间里刷牙。抬头一看，韩绍功正站在镜子前面盯着他。陈东本来还想嘲讽两句，看了看韩绍功的脸色却莫名有些心虚。算了，他心想，这些泥腿子，都是杀人杀红了眼的，惹急了还不知道干出什么事。他把杯子放在水池里冲韩绍功笑了笑，自己转身进了omega洗手间。先在隔间里躲会儿，等这臭当兵的走了再说。他这么想着就走到了一个隔间门口。  
陈东被一股强大的力量推进了隔间。咔嗒一声，门被锁紧，他才回过神来。“你——！”  
韩绍功已经把一团手帕塞进了他嘴里。他的制服外套被扯开，领带被粗暴地扯下来，双手被反剪到身后又拿领带捆住。陈东惊恐万分。他当然也反抗了，但韩绍功的力气大得吓人，把他的手腕掰到身后的时候就像掰两捆挂面。  
“小陈秘书。害怕了？”韩绍功自己的衣服还穿得体体面面，表情也和蔼得很。“别怕。用你的话说，我都快五十了，有什么可怕的，对不对？”  
陈东只能发出一些惊恐的呜咽，然后就挨了响亮的一耳光。韩绍功把他的衬衫撕开，抓住他的衣领把他转个身摁在墙上，双手就按在了他胸前。那双粗糙的带着枪茧的手直奔主题，随便揉了两下就捏住了他的两只乳头，茧子、倒刺、伤疤，挨个从上面摩擦过去。陈东拼命挣扎。 “别他妈乱动！”  
韩绍功在他乳头上狠狠拧了一把。空气中已经充满那股鸦片和卷烟混合的辛辣味，陈东开始浑身发抖，一股热流从下腹涌向腿间。韩绍功贴着他的耳朵，热气喷在耳廓和脖颈上，痒得钻心。“你说得没错。什么师长，说白了也是兵。我们当兵的都是粗人，大字不识几个，道理也不晓得，就知道在外头打仗没娘们儿，憋得难受啊，只好烦劳你这识文解字的秘书给我败败火。”韩绍功一边说着，一边把手滑到他腰上，又摸又捏，动作下流。“腰这么细，一会儿干折了可怎么办？”  
身后一个滚烫的硬物顶了上来，陈东发出更多的呜咽。但是没用，韩绍功已经把他的腰带解开探了进去。“我们这样的，脑袋别在裤腰带上，混了几十年，别说将星没混上几颗，就是媳妇儿也没混上一个。你这细皮嫩肉的，要是……别他妈动！”  
陈东趁他一松劲儿的当口转过身来，立马又挨了一耳光。但陈东却似乎顾不上在意这个，拼命抬起下巴示意他把手帕拿开。韩绍功看懂了，点了点头，手却伸到了自己腰间，把手枪拔出来上了膛。  
“你要是敢喊一个字儿，咱就看看是你们那帮狗腿子快，还是我这枪子儿快，嗯？”  
陈东拼命点头。韩绍功把手枪顶在他一边乳头上，还用枪口拨弄了两下，才把手帕给他拿开。“说话。”  
“韩师长！”  
“你他妈再喊！”  
“不，我，我没想喊……我就是……”陈东抬起眼来看着他，眼睛里蓄满了泪，“我知道错了，可我还没结婚，我怕……我怕以后就没人要了……韩师长，你用我的嘴行吗？”  
“哦，为这个。”韩绍功毫不犹豫地把枪管塞进了他嘴里，“那得看你的嘴好用不好用啊。”  
粗黑的枪管在陈东嘴里一进一出，陈东却毫不害怕似的，乖巧地含着那根铸铁的东西，不时还勾起舌头舔舔枪口。舔了有一回儿，他又用那种可怜巴巴的眼神看着韩绍功：“这样——行吗？”  
韩绍功按着他的肩膀让他跪在地上，自己解开裤子。那根又粗又硬的东西弹出来打在陈东脸上。“舔啊，还愣着干嘛？”韩绍功用枪指着他的额头。“要敢咬，也是一样，明白吗？”  
陈东点点头，把alpha的性器官含进了口腔。他按刚才伺候枪管的样子伺候着韩绍功，偶尔含得更深，几乎吞进一半，用喉咙深处裹着那东西，一咽一咽地收缩。韩绍功舒服得眼前发白，嘴上却没有一句好听的话：“没结婚，倒他妈挺会舔的？是伺候哪个大官儿练出来的，还是你爹夜里头教你的？”  
“没有，我，是我男朋友——”  
“让你他妈说话了吗？！” 韩绍功捏着他的下巴顶到最里面去，随后就那么掰着他的脸，让他一前一后地吞吐。陈东被噎得眼睛通红，却丝毫没有反抗的余地。几百下之后，韩绍功的喘息终于急促起来，他按着陈东的脑袋狠狠挺动了几下，射在了omega滚烫的口腔里。   
陈东松了一口气，侧过脸对着马桶，想把精液吐出来，却又挨了韩绍功一巴掌。“咽下去。”  
陈东瞪大了眼睛，然而枪管又指到了他额头上。他勉为其难地咽下去，那液体又腥又苦，咽到一半他就忍不住干呕了一下。  
就是这一下又一次激怒了韩绍功。他把陈东拎起来按回墙上，手上用了劲儿在他腰际胸前来回地猥亵，每一下都留下或红或紫的印记。“咱这泥腿子让你犯恶心了，是吧，小陈秘书？”  
“没……”  
“那就别屈尊用嘴了，反正你下头那个洞，天生就是长了给鸡巴捅的，早捅晚捅，不都他妈一样？”  
韩绍功三五下就把陈东的裤子扯到了膝弯。两根布满茧子的指头戳进那个柔软的入口，陈东立刻惊叫了一声。韩绍功屈起指头，用指甲在里面狠狠刮了一下，“闭嘴！”  
陈东疼得哭出了声，又赶紧拼命忍住。身后的alpha却似乎从这压抑的抽泣里获得了莫大的满足，原本软下去的东西立刻精神起来，顶在陈东两腿之间。  
“你这不是水头儿挺足的吗？你看，你这——操，你他妈这里头是什么？！”  
韩绍功把手指抽出来。手上沾满了乳白色的东西，明显，这不是omega一个人欢愉的产物。“啊！”陈东左边的乳头被狠狠掐住，紧接着腰也被拧了一把。“再他妈叫毙了你！”话音未落，一个冰凉的东西就被塞进了后穴。韩绍功咬着牙恶狠狠地压低声音，“你他妈还有脸叫？嗯？跟我说什么还没结婚——婊子接客都他妈知道洗干净了！”  
枪管在体内进进出出，陈东吓得腿发软。“韩师长，我错了，你饶了我好不好，我，我给你操行吗？我也是没办法……”他哭得几乎话不成句，“杨主任……中统的杨主任，说只要我住在他那里每天伺候他，就每月给我五十大洋，还说给我晋升，我，我一时糊涂……求你了！他说，他说我里面又软又浅，特别舒服！你试试好不好！你把枪拿出去……啊！”  
枪管刚被拿走，alpha的性器已经塞了进去。信息素的作用下，陈东早就被情欲烧得浑身发烫，那根又粗又大的东西每一下都摩擦得他全身颤抖，小腹酸胀得几乎有了尿意。他张开腿想得到一些缓解，然而屁股上马上就挨了一下。“夹紧了！”  
“你他妈还看不起人家肖天济？啊？”韩绍功给自己点了根烟。叼着烟，话说得也就有点含糊。“人家结婚十来年了，都他妈比你紧，比你水头儿多。你这算什么？嗯？这他妈的，”韩绍功顶了两下，“破靴筒啊？”  
“我——”  
“除了那姓杨的，你还有别的贵客吧？天天轮着上你，给你灌得满满的，来不及擦就接着上政府大楼来卖，是不是？”  
“没有，没有了，啊！”  
“闭嘴！再他妈叫，把你带回云南，给我那帮弟兄们玩玩。”  
韩绍功把烟头按在了他右边的乳缘上。令他没想到的是，陈东一声也没吭，反而浑身都绷紧了，下面那个洞也绞得更厉害。韩绍功很满意，又掐着他的腰狠狠动了几下，一小股水流就喷到了他军装下摆。  
“操。”韩绍功骂了一句，捏住那粒已经又红又肿的乳头，“你还有这贱病？怪不得那特务愿意包你，他那些皮鞭手铐在你身上玩儿了一遍了吧？”  
这时候，两点钟的报时钟声已经响了起来，大楼里逐渐有了人声。两组脚步声走进厕所。“困死我了……”  
“我也是，下午还要给那些流氓无赖开会。”  
“人家是党国的军人，你说什么呢。”  
“什么军人，我看就是流氓！上次开会发文件，有三个人都在桌子下面悄悄摸我的腿！”  
“你还说，你会都没开完就跑到厕所去了，谁知道你是不是被人摸得裤子都湿了？”  
两个omega嬉笑着拌着嘴进来又出去。这么几分钟里，韩绍功已经顶进了那个最幽深的所在，陈东也已经第二次喷在了韩绍功的衣襟上。听见脚步声出去，他急忙咬着牙带着哭腔哀求韩绍功：“韩师长，师座……求你别弄了，我给你含出来好不好？”  
“叫你含出来，又他妈看你恶心我？”  
“我这次都咽下去！求你了，啊……这样下去我会……我会……”  
那团手帕揩过了后穴里流出来的余精，揩过了陈东自己黏糊糊的体液，这会儿又被塞回了他嘴里。韩绍功把他的腰按得塌下去，在他背后撞击着，一只手掐在他腰上，另一只手却往后穴里挤进一根手指。“让人玩儿松了的东西，不给你塞满了，老子都他妈射不出来。”  
话虽这么说，实情却并非如此。陈东刚满二十岁，整个人娇小又瘦削，那个小洞也就和他的腰一样又紧又窄，内腔更是浅得几乎就在洞口。韩绍功被他吸裹得腰眼发酸，然而刚才射过一次，现在想登顶就不那么容易。韩绍功又动了几下，干脆改为两只手一齐掐在他腰上，动作越来越急。这时里面突然一阵猛烈的紧绞，韩绍功顿觉得趣，掐着陈东的腰干得又狠又快。越是这样，里面绞得越狠。他往最深处狠狠撞击了几下，又是一阵水声，这次却没什么东西从后面喷出来。韩绍功咬着牙粗重地喘息着，直到射在omega柔软的内腔里。他把手帕从陈东嘴里扯出来堵住那个小洞，陈东却哭得哑了嗓子。他这才发现刚才那阵水声的来源：陈东已经尿在了地板上。


End file.
